watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lena Pearce
Lena Violet Pearce is a character in Watch Dogs. She was Nicole Pearce's daughter and Aiden Pearce's niece. Despite her brief appearance in the game, her death was ultimately a major influence in creating Aiden's vigilante persona. History Background Lena was born on June 4, 2006, to Nicole Pearce and her unnamed husband. She was born 3 years after her brother Jackson. Just like her brother, she was very close to her uncle Aiden, who was somewhat treating this family as his children. Aiden, for example, says that she liked going to Pawnee, and was very happy when Aiden showed up at Nicole's house. Her interests were music, dolls, wildlife and dancing. Death On the night of October 26, 2012, Aiden and his partner Damien Brenks attempted to hack in the Merlaut Hotel in order to siphon people's bank accounts. They failed, however, when they encountered another hacker in the system. Aiden then terminated the link. Quinn, the owner of the hotel, thought that the duo was trying to get the footage of Mayor Rushmore murdering Rose Washington, and ultimately hired Clara Lille to identify the duo. When the duo was identified, Iraq, an associate of Quinn, hired Maurice Vega to kill Aiden. On October 26th, Aiden was driving Lena and Jackson to Pawnee. Maurice Vega and his unnamed partner located the car in the tunnel. Maurice, however, saw Lena and couldn't kill Aiden. Instead, he shot the front left tire. Aiden lost control of the car, which crashed into a pillar. At this time, Lena was only 6 years old. Aiden and Jackson, survived, while Lena remained in a coma and died despite all the doctors' efforts in an attempt to save her. Her death had a deep effect on her family. Her brother Jackson developed post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and was unable to speak to anyone except his mother. Aiden sets out to avenge his niece's death and protect his family while discovering who is responsible for the attack.Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 64. Print.Her death also affected Clara, who felt guilty for her involvement in Lena, which is why she wanted to help Aiden. Mission appearances * Bottom of the Eighth (flashback) * They Can't Hide (flashback) * Big Brother (mentioned) * Thanks for the Tip (mentioned) * Hold On, Kiddo (mentioned) * Jury-Rigged (mentioned) * Hope is a Sad Thing (mentioned) * By Any Means Necessary (mentioned) * No Turning Back (mentioned) * Sometimes You Still Lose (mentioned) Gallery Lena's grave.png|Lena's grave. Lena's Roadside Memorial in Pawnee.jpg|Lena's Roadside Memorial in Pawnee Trivia * Lena's grave was first shown in the Out of Control trailer, but her name wasn't visible; however, in the Story trailer, her name can be clearly seen, along with her favorite stuffed animal, a lamb, which was also the very one she had when she was killed. * Lena as lettish form of Helena means "light" but it can also mean "foreign, other" (when considered as for of Eleanor) ** This may be building upon Aiden's name, which translates to "fire walker" * The persons involved in her death were: Lucky Quinn, Iraq, Clara Lille, Maurice Vega. To the list can be added Damien Brenks (Aiden clearly thinks Lena's death has something to do with Damien) and Aiden Pearce himself (Damien says that the Merlaut Job was Aiden's idea and that if Aiden did not cut the link during the job, no one would know about the job). ** After Jury-Rigged, Aiden tells Clara that everyone involved was going to pay. Ironically, all the characters mentioned above were killed by Aiden, except for Clara, who was assassinated by the Chicago South Club, and Maurice, who can be spared or killed at the end of the storyline. * Although the name of the first biker that killed her is known later in the game, the second biker Aiden looked for an instant before the car crash remains unknown. * The flashback of her death is shown three times in the game, however, she only speaks to Aiden during the flashback in "They Can't Hide". * The picture of Lena with her lamb toy can be found in five locations. One by her grave, one on her memorial, one in Nicole's house, one on Aiden's wall in the Owl Motel, and one by Aiden's bed in the Owl Motel. References de:Lena Pearce pt-br:Lena Pearce Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased